The present invention relates to an arrangement for washing, during traffic conditions, transparent parts of vehicles, such as windshields and, in particular, lens shields of light lamps. In traffic conditions, these parts become obscured by dust particles, mud and the like settling down on them. The washing of these parts, while the vehicle is driven, enhances driving safety. Various washing arrangements for these parts have been proposed, constructed and employed.
The arrangements of this type which have been known hitherto usually have tubular conduits for the washing liquid, communicating with a liquid source and connected to a nozzle means. In the specific case of arrangements for washing lens shields of vehicle lightlamps, this tubular conduit is led through a hollow cross-guard attached to the vehicle bumper. The attachment of these conduits and nozzle means to the cross-guard is achieved by means of fixtures attached and operable from behind the bumper cross-guard. Thereby, the liquid conduit is loosely located inside the hollow space of the cross-guard and shares in the vibrations the vehicle experiences in traffic. These vibrations often cause detachment of the conduit. To obviate this effect, attempts have been made to firmly tie the liquid conduit to the cross-guard on the bumper by fixtures, such as bolts or screws and nuts. These fixtures are accessible from the rear side only of the bumper and relatively long instruments are needed for their operation. There is however, usually not available space enough between the cross-guard and the bumper and the front side of the motor car body. This space is generally very narrow. Consequently, in order to mount on or off the conduit or nozzle body or to repair them, it is usually necessary to detach the cross-guard from the bumper or to demount even the bumper itself from the motor car body.
All this is a great disadvantage of the known arrangement of this nature from the technical as well as functional standpoint, and also from the viewpoint of the mounting and repair costs.